


Hayfever.

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Author has some SERIOUS drawbacks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hayfever.

**Author's Note:**

> Wondered if I could write a Sex Pollen Trope without any actual sex. I don't know why, do I need a reason at this point?

The bell above the door to the pawnshop chimed. Then it was shook so hard by the slamming of the closing door that it sprang from its fastening and clattered to the floor. The door opened once more and an arm groped around the frame and managed to flip the little sign to show ‘Closed’.

The medieval looking bolt installed by Pinocchio slid back and the door to the loft opened. Two sharp intakes of breath were rapidly followed by a muttered expletive and hurried departure that left the door creaking on its hinges.

Loud footsteps stomped into City Hall and a very deliberate coughing happened in the corridor outside the Mayor’s Office. There was a moment of silence interrupted by some heavy breathing from a closet just down the hall. Sneaker clad feet ran noisily from the building.

Very loud and obvious moans were coming from the Sheriff’s Station. Henry stuffed his fingers in his ears and made for Violet’s house on the edge of town.

Twelve hours later and Grannys was populated only by the extended Charming family. Everyone, even Hook and Robin, were drinking large glasses of iced water. Everyone was avoiding each other’s eyes, least the blushing started again. They all looked up as the door opened. Violet entered her eyes firmly on her shoes. She dropped a package wrapped in plain brown paper on the end of the counter and wiped her hands on her coat before she pulled a slip of paper from her pocket. Her eyes darted around the room and she nodded to herself as she noted who was present.

“Dear Family, We are never going to talk about this again ever,” she pointed at the paper and said in an aside, “Erm, ever is in capitals and underlined twice, she cleared her throat and continued reading, “Belle, please put this book in a very safe place in the library. It is never to be checked out. Mom and Grandfather, it turns out Memory potions are useless for the Author. I am staying with Violet and her Father for the weekend. I will see you all on Monday. Remember we are never talking about this, love Henry.”

Violet glanced up and took in the rapid nods from Henry’s family. She turned on her heel and all but ran from the diner.

The silence was only broken by the rattling of ice as various glasses were drained.

“That could have been worse.”

“Do tell Charming, how exactly could that have been worse?”

Before anyone could answer Gold’s question Emma and Regina’s text alerts sounded.

“Wonderful. Henry has booked himself in for a triple session with Archie tomorrow.”

“And Archie wants a potion to let him leave town on Monday, because he feels he will need a therapist.”

An embarrassed silence descended on the diner, which was eventually broken by Snow asking the question nobody wanted to think about;

“We have got rid of all of that pollen, haven’t we?”


End file.
